


Maps

by Philister233455



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philister233455/pseuds/Philister233455
Summary: Ooc，极度ooc，ooc再次预警有腹黑虫原意是pwp，然后死于话痨，，，ABO设定





	Maps

“我需要你的血。”哈利觉得自己腐朽的躯体忽然来了力量，当蜘蛛侠出现在他面前时，被压抑下来的阴郁忽然松散了不少，感谢彼得，他真的在为自己努力了。

只是随后坐在沙发上穿着红蓝制服的超级英雄只是将自己窝在了那一言不发，任由沉默将他们吞噬。

“如果你是要钱的话，一切好说。”哈利颤抖着双手晃动杯中的液体，他拿不准这个所谓纽约市的好邻居，所有人对这个所谓超级英雄的认知加起来也得不到多少有用的信息，总归是对这个突如其来的家伙知之甚少了。

还好，彼得愿意帮他。

他信息素的味道太过甜腻，这让哈利无比厌恶，他仰头闷声将酒饮尽。

眼前的蜘蛛侠是个alpha，凌冽的刺鼻的信息素忽然在提问之后向他撞击过来。

哈利下意识用手指指腹擦过颈脖处刺痛的绿斑利用疼痛让自己躲开这让可能让他心猿意马的味道。不愧是超级英雄，果然是天赐体质，想到自己人生现如今受到的一切威胁，他只觉得有些嘲讽，被诅咒的绝对不止他的身体，一定还涵盖他的人生。

“我不需要你的钱。”对面的人终于开口，声音是久浸沉默的沙哑。

“呵，这可真可笑，”哈利知道这个应该是块硬铁板了，“所有人在看到我的时哈利首先就想的是我所拥有的财富，你不可能例外！”哈利甚至开始失控地嘶吼起来，他祈求的只是一线生机，哈利对于这个高风亮节的蜘蛛侠实在没有任何好感，倘若无法用金钱收买的话，那么他可能就要失去这个希望了。

他只有这冰冷又被称为罪恶的金钱来打开所有所谓友情爱情的大门，拿着它们他就像是拿到了稳赢的技能在赌场无往而不胜。

蜘蛛侠只是向前倾坐，依然平静地望着他，平静地有些恐怖，“我的血对你来说没有任何用处。”

哈利冷笑一声，又是这所谓推脱的用词，“你怎么就知道？”他将手中的玻璃杯向墙面投掷出去，毫无疑问他很愤怒。

“哈利。”蜘蛛侠小声地叫着他的名字。

“别那样叫我！”在听到玻璃杯落地后碎裂一地的响声后，哈利无法抑制地开始怒吼起来。

蜘蛛侠先生只是不为所动，“我不会害你的，我所说的都是真的，只有含有我的血脉才能使它奏效，如果是其他人的话，后果不可想象的糟。”

然后，哈利颤抖着全身，望见眼前的蜘蛛侠将面具一点点扯开摘下，首先是一张性感的厚唇，高挺的鼻梁，然后是永远无法错认的一双棕色明眸，温柔地像是踹在口袋里不小心被体温融化又或者狩猎时在丛林间偶然瞥见的幼鹿般的双眼，最后棕色微卷的头发从头套里逃脱出来像杂乱无章疯长的野草。

彼得帕克就是蜘蛛侠，哈利胸口胀痛开来，一切模糊开始了然起来，他大力呼吸来消化眼前的信息，“所以你想表达什么，蜘蛛侠先生？”他双眼中闪过白光，的手又开始不受控制地抽搐。他仿佛有了更大的希望，之前是孤注一掷只有金钱做筹码，现在看起来忽然平坦了许多，他想彼得，总不会轻易抛开他，这是一种固有的自信，可是这些都在对方的一言不发中变成了猜疑开始滋生不自信的细菌。

只是好似彼得说什么对方都是平静着，双目中闪烁着他看不懂的光亮。

“我只是想你相信我。”他伸出手附在哈利垂在膝盖手手背上，他蹙着眉像是不解与懵懂，彼得看起来总是那样真诚，即使带着几丝呆气却让人无法怀疑的他的用心。

“那你就应该知道现在的我需要一个怎样的答案。”哈利不留痕迹地将手背上的手摆开，双手环抱住自己的头，开始低垂下来。

“我可以救你，哈利，我也一定会救你，”彼得抿着唇像是在发誓但或许他只是在陈述，“但是据我所知，只有一个办法。”他看起来有些不好意思地偏过了头将目光从哈利身上移开。

“我需要这个方法。”哈利下意识抬手将彼得的脸拨过来，希望那双棕目能望着自己说出实话。

“那，”，他看起来别扭不已，“我们来生个孩子吧。”只是双目看起来又带着信誓旦旦地憧憬。

哈利等着一个答案，它应该是严苛正经的学术性方法而不是和繁衍后代挂上钩的约炮。

“彼得帕克，”哈利忿忿不平咬着后槽牙喊道，“滚出我的房子！”

彼得圆润的棕色双目忽然失了神，像是一只被抛弃的犬类动物，“你不愿意吗，哈利？”他像是受伤般地开口问道。

“是的，我不愿意！混蛋，如果你不愿意救我的话可以直接告诉我，没有必要提出这个混蛋一样虚假的解决方法来侮辱我！”他觉得自己的血管都要被愤怒的血液冲击的变形了，抬起手臂一扬指向窗口，“从那给我滚出去！”他无力地扶额，只想这个不靠谱的家伙早点离开。

哈利垂下眸对这一切只觉得疲惫，不知道是为了自己所剩无几的生命值又或许是为了这个许久未见还一如既往愚蠢的家伙。

只是刚刚耳边呼啸而过从窗口弹跳出去的家伙，忽然不知道怎么又跳了回来。

然后，一个温热的东西贴到他刚刚抬起的唇上，“我一定会救你的，哈利。”，他的唇瓣擦拭着哈利的喃喃细语道。

待哈利反应过来时对方只是一个欠揍得逞的笑容从腕间射出一道蛛丝，几个转身又跑开了。

哈利瞪大了双眼只觉得愤怒，他怒不可遏地走到窗户前，在看到讨厌的蜘蛛侠或者说是彼得帕克好像消失了，喷涌出火山的羞赧，奋力在墙壁上捶打了几下，随后转身将桌子上那恼人的酒杯也全部摔了个七零八落。

当最初的愤怒消失后，只留下刚刚被亲吻后软成一滩泥的异样温柔感，哈利在手指摸过唇瓣时用力擦过，等到它被擦出血丝后，唇上的滚烫忽然烧到了大脑中。

哈利决定要开始讨厌彼得帕克，因为他很讨厌。

 

 

蜘蛛侠得逞之后迅速荡着蛛丝飞到了高楼顶处，带上面罩掩盖住他抑制不住的笑容，他解决了第一件事，现在是第二件，他抬眼望向那座被号称具有最先进生物科技的大厦，眯上双眼，面具下的他，看不出喜怒。

 

在调查了几天，甚至丢弃了去看往哈利的时间，最终望见那个长相阴鸷的董事时，彼得扯动着嘴角露出一个冷笑，在最初格温调查出来的公司内部消息时，他就知道那是假的，因为哈利不可能会干那些危险的事，而且还就这样轻而易举地落下了把柄，在一件设定好的阴谋中，最大的获利者往往才是罪魁祸首。

野心勃勃的，一心想要越俎代庖，头发灰白的一个老头，对哈利颇有微词的家伙，门肯董事，看到对方将一支试剂放在黑盒子里时，彼得发誓他看见了老家伙眼中的残忍与贪婪。他紧贴在隐蔽的窗户角落看着他们在蓄好最后的阴谋准备对哈利进行一击时，棕眸中闪过一丝愤怒。

“希望他能好好享受我带给他的快感。”门肯抚摸着手中的盒子笑得奸诈，“我们所谓的奥斯本先生，即使不再是董事长了，手中的股份也是无比动人啊，刚刚好，是个Omega。”他将盒子递给身旁的保镖，眼眸中闪过几丝诡谲。

那双棕眸暗了暗。

“是的，我不愿意！”哈利的回答言犹在耳，彼得大概猜到了门肯要做些什么，然后将额头抵在墙壁上，他还有时间，只是，他可以选择忽略，“哈利。”彼得喃喃念叨着他的名字。

他记得父亲和母亲消失在那个大雨之夜，对他，像是不在乎的抛弃；他记得本叔因为自己一时的自以为是最终只能无力地倒在自己怀中逐渐冷去；到最后直白的真相摆在眼前时，彼得知道，当那些在意的东西摆在眼前时，千万，千万要抓在手里才是属于自己的，就如，哈利一样。

 

哈利知道一时的疏忽大意会带来的只是让他悔恨一生的决定，在面对这个该死的门肯时他就应该让他连葬身之处都没有，这个野心写在脸上的无耻老贼。

他挣扎要从对方带来的保镖手中挣脱，最后却还是被轻而易举地制住，只能看着对方将反正诡异光泽的液体从针头戳破他死气沉沉的皮肤，推送到青色的血管中。

“我发誓不会放过你的！”他对着门肯大力怒号威胁道。

然后他看着门肯对保镖们示意松开了他，他眩晕着努力支撑着自己才不至于倒下，他的呼吸声越来越粗重，身上甜腻的味道不由自主地散发出来，越发浓烈，他却只能像个软脚虾一样在地毯上走走停停。

“到时候只怕你就以我唯尊了，只会卑微的伏在我脚下，渴求我的触碰，哈利奥斯本。”门肯挥手让他们下去，一步步逼进眼前的Omega。

哈利一个迷糊，晕转在地上，他仿佛能听到自己急促的心跳声，后穴开始溢出可耻的淫液，打湿了他的裤子。

门肯蹲下身来，眼中是惊艳和残忍，他知道这个奥斯本家的小少爷有多盛气凌人就有多娇美，Omega就应该好好被养在家里生孩子来过完那庸碌的一生就够了，偏偏没有alpha的才智与身躯还要逞能，他啧啧冷笑，手指恋爱地擦过哈利白皙的颈脖。触感极佳，不愧是无数财富养出来的Omega。

“like a virgin.”他挤出阴冷的笑容说出这般污秽的赞美这具身体，未经人事的Omega总是那般诱人，门肯低头将哈利的皮衣外套开始扯开，看着已然迷失在欲望边缘的Omega满意地笑了笑，手指准备移到裤扣处。

 

哈利被药物带来的欲望一点点失去了理智，灰蓝色的双目泛着水光，他恶心眼前人的触碰，却只能服服帖帖地躺下，甚至开始发出恶心的声音，他看着自己要被一点点解开。

下一秒，刚刚还在用双手解开他衣物的人，忽然间被不知从哪里冒出来的蛛丝束缚住，喉间被勒紧发出呕吐一样呜咽的声音，适才还洋洋得意的alpha在被束缚的缺氧之后晕了过去，倒在了一旁。

一切驻在心墙处伪劣的自我安慰做好的防卫忽然间破碎，洒落一地，蜘蛛侠依旧带着那可笑的面罩穿着诡异的紧身衣。

彼得的手掌隔着粗糙的面具轻轻抚摸他的脸颊，哈利只是眨了眨眼睛，眼中蓄满的水光忽然消失，顺着脸颊流出一道泪痕，“没事了哈利，没事了，我在这。”

彼得熟悉的嗓音响起，抚慰他刚刚差点要侵犯而恐惧的心，他任由彼得将他揽住，紧紧贴在那个坚实的胸膛中，因为眼前alpha的气息，刚刚被注入的药剂开始继续拉枯摧朽地折磨哈利最后的意志。

“彼得。” 他念着对方名字。

“吻我。”哈利的手臂搭在彼得颈脖处，在嗅到那股属于熟悉alpha的气息时，请求道。

然后彼得摘下面罩，低头吻上那张嫣红的嘴唇。

彼得力气大的吓人，包括用来吻的力气，哈利只觉得口腔中所有的东西都被攫取，脚趾也被吻的蜷起，彼得吻得忘情了，双手直接探入哈利的腰腹中，然后是胸口，在揉捏挺立的乳珠后听到哈利张着嘴唇呜咽了几下才松了手，将唇辗转到侧脸处。

手轻而易举绕过这具瘦削身躯的腰身，毫不费力地将哈利抱起，从支开的空窗中跳了出去。

当哈利倒在他那张狭窄的小床上时，彼得费力地将贴在身上的制服给脱下，他裆部因为哈利被迫发情而鼓起的部位，身上的制服从来没有那样难以忍受的感觉。

哈利支着身躯准备坐起，但却因为药剂而浑身无力，双眼被匀开泛起情欲绯红的水雾。Alpha健美的身躯就那样展现在他眼前，蜜色肌肤下有纹路的肌理，腰腹间从未想过会那般健硕，明明看起来就像是个beta一样普通的书呆子身材，然而当脱下衣服之后才发现那么有料。

“我，或许我该先避避，这里你可以放心。”彼得不敢看向他，只是双目躲避着，身上只留下一条平角内裤，胯间鼓起的那一块大包大概是太过尴尬，他不好意思地用手挡了挡。

床侧还有彼得残留的alpha的气息哈利窝在被子里小心地嗅了嗅来缓和自己的躁动，房间一如既往的乱七八糟，杂乱逼仄，但是却无比让哈利觉得有安全感。

彼得躲着他尴尬地跑到了浴室里，哈利听见里面的花洒落水的声音，刚刚看见的alpha的身躯在脑海中挥之不去，他颤抖地解开自己的裤扣，将底裤和长裤一起褪了下来，手掌开始套弄自己白皙的分身，咬着下唇将另一只手绕到后面一点点探入自己的后穴，尝试性交的姿势向里抠挖然后抽插。

Alpha在床上遗留下来的气息一点点撩拨着他，向后穴探入的手指除了沾上那透明的淫液总也找不到敏感点只是机械的抠挖着。

“哈利。”  
他仿佛听到彼得在他刚刚回国时向他走来然后拥抱他。

手掌上的液体滑湿不已，他嫌恶地将手抽出在被单上蹭了蹭，彼得应该不会嫌弃的吧，这年头只是随便一想，随后哈利就用尽自己最后全部的力气，“彼得。”他爬向床侧然后一个虚浮跌落在床下。

彼得在听到来自哈利的呼叫后，立马从浴室跑了出来，他什么也没穿，刚刚试图在冷水中抚慰自己的欲望，却在听见哈利在自己床上发出暧昧的呻吟，即使隔着水声他也听的清楚，胯下的欲望只是挺立的越来越厉害。

在看到哈利褪下了裤子，臀部流出的淫液打湿了他床单的一大块，翘圆的臀部一个完美的弧度，他忍不住喉结滚动。

 

哈利晕转着头，看着蹲下来，那个赤身裸体的人将他抱起，身体带着凉意在触碰到裸露的肌肤后却又觉得滚烫的过分。

哈利攥握住彼得肩头，每一次呼出的气息都是相同的香甜气息，故意抬头用双唇吮吸他肩膀上的线条，伸出舌尖一点点舔过。

“我想要你，彼得。”他看着彼得的眼眸暗了暗，一点点将嘴唇贴近吻在他的腺体上。

哈利仰起了头露出一个优美的弧度，等待着alpha的触碰，标记。

“不。”彼得忽然惊觉，抬起头，不敢望向Omega，“我不能这样乘人之危，我知道，哈利你不愿意。”

哈利双掌抚摸着彼得腹间的肌肉，alpha的贴近让他觉得身体得到了一丝丝舒缓。

Alpha，或者说是即将要成为他alpha的人真是单蠢的可爱，他轻笑了一声，手掌向下握住彼得的勃起，一点点摩擦过上面的纹路，然后张开双腿，将滚烫发硬的阴茎撸动了几把，然后将溢出液丝的铃口对着自己的后穴，摆着腰，一点点吞纳了进去。

彼得涨红了脸，只是顺从身体的本能，挺着胯，伴随着哈利吞纳地动作，一寸寸插入，懵懂地将哈利的短袖拉起，抚摸胸口的肌肤，手指摩擦着粉色的乳珠，“哈利？”，他看起来对本能的性欲迷茫不解。

哈利的手掌贴着彼得的腰侧，“治愈我，彼得，我需要你。”他贴在对方耳侧低声渴求。

彼得双目忽然红肿的厉害，双手卡在哈利的胯骨上，发了狠，一次又一次往深处撞击，指腹擦过那块绿斑，低头再用双唇来抚摸，在移向他处的颈脖位置时眼眸闪过一丝不悦，大拇指指腹用力摩擦过，像是要将那块皮擦处掉。

哈利的双腿被折叠起来要贴到腹部，将整个隐私的后穴都暴露在alpha眼前。

Alpha爱怜着他的身体，粗大的阴茎用力地向内冲刺，双唇用力舔舐着哈利颈脖处的位置。

药物刺激着渴望alpha射向生殖腔后的宫口内，“啊，”哈利毫不掩饰大声喘叫起来，“彼得，我想要你。”，哈利全身大概要被撞散架了，那张单人小床吱吱呀呀地承载着他们肢体的撞击。

Alpha双目中狰狞的欲望像是要将他吞噬，他被托起臀抱起，依旧折叠着腿只是一个转身，坐到彼得怀间，那根粗大的家伙在自己坐定之时一股脑捅入，插入到最深处狭小的生殖腔内。

Alpha温柔地吻着他的颈脖，随后在下一秒又露出尖齿咬住了腺体，将自己独有的信息素注入了进去，带着被贯穿地痛楚与身体被满足的快感，哈利晕倒在彼得怀中，然后被瘫放在床上，在彼得抽出阴茎后还弓着背将臀拱起，看着乳白色的浊液混着透明淫液和红色斑点流出。

他嗅着哈利身上甜腻的香气逐渐换成自己那刺鼻的气味。彼得满足地揽住哈利到自己怀中，拉上被子盖住他们欢爱后的躯体，“会好起来的，哈利。”他啄了啄Omega的丰唇，手指摩擦着那块不规则的绿斑。

“嗯。”哈利含糊不清地回应了一句。

“不要离开我的，我爱你，哈利。”他用尽自己的力气保持温柔，将哈利紧紧箍在自己怀里。

哈利靠在他肩头昏昏沉沉像是听见了，又像是只是一个无意的动作，点了点头。

“你陪我走过了那些黑暗的时光，我也会陪着你。”

“未来，有你有我，”彼得摸向哈利尚且平坦的小腹，“还有我们的孩子。”他咧开嘴唇，傻笑起来，随后哼着不知名的歌在一室淫靡的气味中。

今天一切都很完美，他得到了哈利，他们会有代表希望的孩子，然后唯一美中不足的是，他没算好时间让门肯碰到了哈利颈脖的位置，他低下了头对着那块肌肤大力吮吸了几下，在确定都是自己的味道之后，安心睡了过去。  
End


End file.
